


A Secret

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: Everyone believes John Watson behaves one of two ways when he's tired. But Sherlock knows different.





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to MLC for looking over this for me. :-)

Everyone believes John Watson behaves one of two ways when he’s tired. The first is safe. He yawns a lot, fights to keep his eyes open, and allows Sherlock to guide him with a tug on the arm. The second involves a temper, snapping, and cursing. Even Donovan keeps her distance and remains silent unless answering a question.

But Sherlock knows there’s a third tired John who appears at home for an audience of one. He becomes silly. 

The first time it happened they were sitting on the sofa. Another case was solved and their tummies were full when Sherlock’s lap suddenly had a retired soldier on it. John rested his arms on Sherlock’s shoulders, his head was tucked into the corner of the other man’s neck. But then fingers started to drift, tickling happened, clothing shifted, and John got a glimpse of chest hair which caused him to sing, “Do you see what I see?” before bursting into giggles. 

Sherlock was faced with two choices. He could take the familiar path Mycroft had shown him, and chastise the man grinning like a loon for childish behavior or he could remember what his father tried to teach him growing up. “It’s okay to be silly sometimes. It’s fun.”

It took Sherlock 1.07 seconds to decide. Play it was. 

By the time they headed to bed their clothes were rumpled, sofa pillows and blankets littered the floor, and their stomachs were sore from laughing.

So while the rest of the world might be wrong, and Sherlock Holmes loves to tell people when they are, he isn’t sharing this secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. I love to organize and purge things. Right now my focus is on the fics I've written. I might simply edit most but it's possible some will be deleted for various reasons.
> 
> I won't start doing this until the first of August so if there's something you really like you have until then to download it. I don't have back ups of these fics. When they are gone from this site and ff.net they will be gone. Thanks! :-)


End file.
